Shooting Star: Eleven Percent
by Zyn the wolf
Summary: Okay everyone so as I promised here is the Doctor Who and Guardians crossover fanfic. The timing for it to fit into the main story is somewhere in the 18 year time gap between books 2 and 3 so this is after Orion was born but still while he was growing up on Xandar before joining the rest of the team. Also for any readers who have not made it that far in the show I am using Doctor
1. Chapter 1

"There's an alert in the cargo bay something has somehow made it's way inside! Rocket Peter you two check it out!" Gamora ordered as an alarm sounded in the cockpit. Peter handed Gamora the controls to the Milano and went with Rocket to the cargo bay.

"What do you think it is Pete?" Rocket asked as he stood on Peter's shoulder.

"I have no idea Rocket..." Peter replied as he made his way to the cargo bay and opened the door.

As the pair entered the Cargo Bay the saw a big blue box that resemebled an antique telephone box standing tall in the room. In front of the box was a man in a dress shirt and wearing a bow tie. The man also had slightly long floppy bangs that hung slightly down in the front of his face. The man smiled as he saw them enter and approached them.

"Ah hello you must be the owners of this fine place... Exactly where am I if I may ask?" The man inquired as he clapped his hands together and just overall seemed very giddy. Rocket gave Peter a look of "Why the flark is this man so cheery?" before Peter turned to reply to the mysterious man.

"You are aboard our ship, the Milano... I am the captain of this vessel and self appointed leader of the Guardians, the name's Peter Quill, and this here is my partner Rocket." Peter introduced himself as he replied.

"Great, pleasure to meet you both but I really must be off..." The man replied before going inside the big blue box. Rocket and Peter shared a look of confusion before going in after him to see exactly what he was doing.

Rocket and Peter were immediately awestruck, the outside looked to be the size of a phonebox, but the inside looked to be the size of Yondu's ship if not bigger.

"It's..." Peter began.

"Bigger on the inside..." Rocket finished for his husband equally as amazed at such technology. Rocket made a mental note to try and study this technology later. Rocket and Peter were only brought out of their daze of amazement by the sound of what they could only assume was an engine starting up.

As they began to look around they noticed the man from before at what looked to be the control panel of this thing.

"You never gave us your name..." Rocket grumbled. The man looked up from the console and faced them with his hands clasped.

"Oh, me... I'm the Doctor..." The man replied.

"Doctor who?" Peter questioned. This response got the Doctor to smile.

"Exactly... I'm just the Doctor that's it nothing more nothing less." Rocket looked clearly agitated at that cryptic response but chose to work with it and move on to his second question.

"What is this thing we are in?" He asked trying his best to be polite.

"This is my ship, it's called the Tardis... It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctor replied grinning to himself as the engine stopped revving signalling they stopped.

"So it's a time machine?" Rocket asked seemingly fascinated.

"Oh but it's much more than that, you see not only does it travel in time, but it can also travel in space so I can go anywhere anytime." Now Rocket was really intrigued and that much more interested in researching the tecnology in the Tardis.

The Doctor pulled out a small cylindrical device and turned it on a green light appeared and he pointed it at Rocket. After a few seconds he turned the device off and checked it.

"Hmmmm interesting my Sonic Screwdriver tells me that you are simply a Raccoon but yet you are standing on two legs AND are capable of higher thought as well as speech." The Doctor mused aloud. Rocket was now infuriated and Peter knew the Doctor made a mistake.

"I ain't no flarking Raccoon I am as human as anyone else in this ship!" Rocket exploded. The Doctor looked somewhat baffled at why Rocket was so upset but nonetheless apologized.

"Well since you are both here care for a little trip? I promise I can have you back the moment you left the Milano after all it is a machine that travels all of time and space. So I can have you back before you can say Wibbly-Wobbly-Timey-Wimey!" The Doctor proposed. Rocket mulled it over for a little while. He supposed there was no harm in seeing a few sights in the Tardis. Rocket and Peter Shrugged.

"Sure why not..." Rocket answered, the Doctor smiled happily and made his way to the exit of the Tardis with Rocket and Peter following him outside.

(Okay I realize this chapter is short but I wanted to get the story started bear with me the next couple chapters will be longer.)


	2. Chapter 2

As Peter and Rocket stepped out to follow the Doctor outside the tardis they recognized the planet they were on by the ring surrounding it. The Doctor turned to face them with his usual grin that Rocket though he wouldn't admit it allowed was actually getting used to and didn't completely wanna smack it off his face as he first did, "So seeing as you two travel space on a normal basis I'd assume you both know where we are!" The Doctor said in a cheery voice. Rocket rolled his eyes as if that comment was an insult to his intelligence. "Saturn" Rocket said matter of factly reaching down an grabbing a rather gorgeous looking stone from the closest of Saturn's rings and quickly tucking it away for later. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something else before a blue laser blast struck the planet's surface.

The Doctor looked toward the origin of the blast and immediately grimaced. Peter and Rocket saw the look on the Doctor's face and both immediately got curious and worried, "Doctor?" Peter began. "What is that flarking thing?" Rocket finished their thought. The Doctor simply turned to them looking the most serious that Rocket had seen them since the start of this trip and uttered on one, "Daleks". With that one word the Doctor begain ushering Peter and Rocket back inside the TARDIS and setting the coordinates for the Milano. Rocket quickly interrupted him,  
"what are you doing Doctor?" He asked rather agitated with all these cryptic answers.

"Bringing you back to your ship!" The Doctor replied as he frantically continued fiddling with the controls in the TARDIS. This had Rocket infuriated he hated a lot of things, and the Doctor is basically trying to do one of the number one things on that list."We aren't running away..." Rocket growled swatting the Doctor's hands off the controls. This sudden outburst got Peter's attention as well as getting a look of shock on the Doctor's face. This shock was quickly replaced with frustration, "Do you even have any idea what a Dalek is?... Perfect soldiers they were altered to feel only one emotion hatred and the desire to kill everything that is not a Dalek... Armor almost impenetrable only real weakness is their own weaponry..." The Doctor said in a hushed dark tone.

Peter started to think maybe the Doctor was right after all they did have Orion back home. Before Peter could bring up this fact however Rocket replied, "So flarking what? how will we beat them if we don't try? Oh and I happen to be a tech genius get me some of that "dalek" weaponry and I can build us some anti-dalek weapons of our own we can take down every single one aboard that ship all I need is one Dalek..." Rocket said and inching closer to the Doctor's face with each word challenging him. To both Peter and admittedly Rocket's surprise this response actually caused the Doctor to smile, "Well let's go then..." he said before turning back to the console of the TARDIS and fiddling with the controls once more. After a few moments the Doctor flipped a switch and once again there was the screeching sound of the TARDIS engine running again, as it stopped Rocket and Peter both knew what that meant. They were deep in the belly of the Dalek ship armed with their wits, guns, a Doctor, and a Box.

"So what's the plan to get ahold of a Dalek weapon Doctor? Rocket asked as he cocked his blasters. The doctor placed his hand to his chin in thought for a second before catching sight of the blades on Rocket's guns clapping his hands again. "I got it!" He exclaimed, "All we need is a distraction against one Dalek then while Rocket then sneaks in and cuts off the blaster arm!" He finished. Peter then interrupted their discussion, "Or we could just use the parts I just found in the Dalek assembly room that we parked the TARDIS outside of." Peter says waving a Dalek blaster around triumphantly placing it on the control panel in front of Rocket and the Doctor. Rocket looked at him like he just blew up the Milano with them in it, "Peter fucking Quill you daft idiot..." This statement caused Peter to deflate and ask Rocket what he did wrong, "If you got yourself noticed out there who was gonna protect you and if you haven't forgotten we have a child to take care of at home..." Peter just sighed instead of trying to reason with Rocket and sat back and let Rocket work.

After a good fifteen minutes Rocket had finally successfully made three Dalek blaster modified weapons he tossed one to Peter and one to the Doctor who gave him a baffled look as if to ask "why did you give me this?". Rocket suddenly got confused himself, "What? why do you look so confused about me giving you a Dalek gun? your coming with us you need to be armed." The Doctor simply shook his head and placed it on the control panel. "I don't do guns..." Was his only reply, with a shake of the head obviously in disapproval Rocket sighed and grabbed the extra gun and decided to carry both. "Exterminate!" a robotic voice sounded behind them, "Peter... Did you shut the door on the way in?" Rocket asked. Peter's paled face was all the answer he needed and with that they turned around and noticed a Dalek waiting for them just outside the door of the TARDIS, with one last nod shared between the three men they made their way out of the TARDIS and into the enemy ship.

(I apologize for how short this one is however I just wanted to add something so you all didn't think I was dead... As for having to cut it there my little sister needs the computer soon so I need to get off for now as I am now sharing a computer because mine is in for repairs.)


End file.
